Queen Konchu
|image = |names = Lawnmower, Konchudrome |titles = The Big Ball, Mother of Annoyance |species = Neopteron |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |size = Moderate |habitats = Everwood, Deserted Island, Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, Verdant Hills, Old Jungle, Dunes, Ancient Outback |relations = Konchu, Rollerempress Queen Konchu |elements = |ailments = , |weaknesses = |move = Turning Spin |creator = Chaoarren, adopted by Rathalosaurus}} The Queen Konchu (jap. Kunchuu Hahaoya) are the mother and the queen of the Konchu. They are far larger and more dangerous, but also more annoying than their offspring. Physiology A bigger, larger and longer Konchu. This Neopteron has more body-digits, more limbs and also sports larger 'arms' than normal Konchu. Its shell is far harder than usual, making weapons with every sharpness bounce off. Behavior Queen Konchu acts like a regular Konchu attacking by leaping and rolling. It can even spawn more Konchu in battle if there isn't any in the area. The Queen Konchu don't seem to care much about their young and have been known to use them as weapons, usually commanding them and making them roll towards the hunter. However, the Queen Konchu is also known to fire their young as projectiles - this often happens with so much speed, that the Konchu is usually killed, indicating, that the Queen Konchu does not care much about her young. Abilities This Neopteron has the usual abilities of a Konchu - rolling and leaping, biting and jumping. However, the Queen Konchu has gained advanced abilities, such as spitting an odd liquid, which contains both water, and a substance that drains the stamina. In-Game-Description |Monster Icon = |description = "Brood mother of Konchu, they have equally hard shells as their young. They're known to be found where plenty of Konchu can be seen. This Neopteron is known as the Queen of annoyance from it causing a wide variety of problems for both hunters and citizens alike." }} Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Eyes glow orange and it foams from mouth. *'Tired': Drools yellow-ish fluid, will fall after rolling. Interactions with The Frenzy, Apex, Nalmados Poison, Hyper Status Queen Konchu can become frenzied, in this state its shell turns to look slightly purple. Its attacks are faster and can cause the frenzy just walking into players. It can surprisingly overcome it and become Apex, now it gains a screech that covers a huge range and the flinch effect lasts double the amount of time the scream was done in. Its spit becomes frenzied. The Queen Konchu's roll gains a huge speed buff and when it stops it creates an earth crack from stopping so fast. It can also get poisoned by the strange Nalmados Poison, its hide becoming striking purple. The Moss it is covered in - poisoned Queen Konchu are strangely always covered in moss - is wither and die. All its spit attacks get replaced by poison, however, the Fatigued Status Effect remains. Hyper Queen Konchu gains a significant speed boost to its rolling attacks and larger splash range on its spit balls. Mount It is ridden on its back. Queen Konchu will spin around on its legs to try and shake the hunter off. Other-Non-Subspecies-Forms * [[Rollerempress Queen Konchu|'Rollerempress Queen Konchu']]: '''A truly unique, more evolved form of the Queen Konchu. This horror of all hunters shows shocking strength and speed, killing inexperienced hunters instantly. In addition to that it processes an even harder shell that weapons will lose sharpness on very quickly. Introduction Cutscene * '''Location: '''Everwood, area with a small pit at the bottom with a wall. * '''Synopsis: '''The hunter enters the area and gets notified by a Konchu swarm. Some Konchu are heard from the area below. As the hunter goes to investigate the area, a blurred out, extremely large Konchu moves up behind the hunter. Turning around, he/she breathes in a shocked manner as the Queen Konchu raises itself up, unsheathing its two arms, and shaking them in order to make it look bigger. Noticing that its tactic didn't work, it prepares a spit ball - performed in the manner of the huge one. When the scene ends the player has to dodge the blast. * '''Note: '''This is the only time it will use its super spit ball outside of G Rank Attacks '''While Calm: *'Leap' Does a leap similar to a regular Konchu *'Roll' Its undoubtedly most annoying attack as this will actually upswing if it hits. *'Call Konchu' Stands on its hind legs and calls any Konchu nearby to roll at the player. *'Spin' Spins a complete 360. *'Wearing Spit' Shoots a green substance from its mouth that causes Waterblight and drains the players stamina to none. *'Slam Grab' When tired it may attempt this attack, if it succeeds it will grab a player and start biting her/his chest until it throws him/her away. (High Rank and above) *'Secret Weapon' It grabs a Konchu and throws it at the player causing stunned. *'Double Spit' Fires two balls instead of one. *'Turning Spin' When enraged it will turn around while spinning. (G Rank Only) *'Lay Konchu' Now it can actually lay a Konchu if there aren't any around to aid it. *'Uncontrolled Spin' Its spin is now not set on a path and like Uragaan it is random what way it will go. *'Triple Spit' Fires three balls now instead of two. *'Giant Ball Of Spit' Curls head back and fires a double in sized spit ball that upswings. *'Head Armor' When a Konchu dies it will bury into the ground where it is and actually meld its shell to its head, making it impenetrable. When Enraged: (All Ranks) * Triple Spin: '''Spins three times. * '''Konchu Killer: '''Grabs a Konchu - same animation as with '''Secret Weapon - then another one, and another one. It starts to charge up and will then fire the Konchu with immense power. This attack stuns the hunter and inflicts the Fatigued Effect, as the Konchu are coated in the Queen's Fluid. The Konchu are smashed and killed. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Breaks *'Head': Horn is broken *'Body Shell' *'''Body Segment: '''3rd Body Segment is scarred Equipment Weapons Quests More coming soon... Ecology Coming soon... Notes *Hitting it while its rolling can cause it to fall over and drop a shiny. * Its shell colour changes with its environment. **Normal: Everwood, Verdant Hills **Green-Ish: Flooded Forest **Orange-Brown: Desert, Dunes, Ancient Outback **Mossy: Deserted Island, Old Jungle, Primal Forest **Pale Purple: Frenzied **Black: Apex **Striking Purple: Nalmados Poison * Only the most powerful and strong Queen Konchu can overcome the Frenzy and become Apex. ** Thus they are limited to G3. Trivia * It is considered a major annoyance for its common appearance in the areas it can appear in, especially if it appears in G Rank as it can spawn Konchu. * The multiple Konchu this monster spawns can potentially lead to the monster killing you. Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Fatigue Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Chaoarren